iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Countess Kawakage
Summary: Five different stories, each paired to a song.


**This is for the I-Pod Shuffle Challenge by Misgiving Writer. Basically it's where you put your music on shuffle and for the first five songs that pop up, you have to write an untold story about it. And you only have as long as the song to type. So, here I go.**

**Not The American Average (J. Rabbit Remix) by Asking Alexandria**

The battlefield had cleared. Bodies were scattered, broken and beaten from the intense fighting. Lionstar, the golden tom that led FlameClan, stood on three legs, examining the devastation. A white she-cat bounded up to him, covered in pink from the battle.

"Lionstar! Have you seen Littlepaw or Robinpelt?" she asked. The leader shook his head. So far, she was the only FlameClan warrior he had rested his eyes on. Fear blasted the queen's face. She knew the stakes of coming into this battle. She just hoped her kit and mate would be standing beside her once more.

With a hastened pace, she examined any cat matching her loved one's pelt. _No, no, where are they? _Her eyes rested on a white and black cat, smaller than the rest. Fearing the worst, she bounded toward them.

"Li-Littlepaw," she choked out. Beside her, Robinpelt rested, dead from a wound across the neck. He had been killed without honor, in a cowardly move.

Lionstar made his way over to her. "They're still in StarClan. They died so you could live," he rasped. The queen shook her head. She refused to believe the disappointment that had followed her.

_First mother died from bringing me into the world. Then Father died protecting me on that patrol. Now my kin is dead in a battle because I got caught across the border._

_I'm a curse that shouldn't be alive._

.

**Mz. Hyde by Halestorm**

Flowerpetal stared at the brown creature, watching it squirm as the blood drained from his body. During the night, she was full of hate and malice. All that changed when the sun rose. Her personality was split in two.

She was known by the sweetheart in her Clan, living to protect the others. No cat knew what went on in her mind at night. Only she did. And it was a nightmare.

Blood would run, drenching her fur. Her smile was twisted, growing wider as she raked her claws down the pelts of anything she could get her paws on.

Tonight, she caught something that didn't sit right. Instead of a normal creature, this was warrior. A warrior from a rival Clan no less. It had passed her in the night. Without wasting a moment, she had jumped. She dragged her claws down his spine, enjoying his cries of pain.

It fed the monster deep inside. It fueled her dark side.

It didn't matter he was the deputy. All that matter was she caught her. And now he was dead.

.

**The End by Bullet For My Valentine**

Birchstar allowed his new Clan to cheer for him. They had no idea the circumstances surrounding his leadership. Redstar had died this morning in a fight with BirdClan. In revenge, Birchstar had killed the leader, taking his last life.

When he came back, he was hailed as a hero. He had taken out the enemy and then received his nine lives. Of course, it was all a lie. Yes, he killed BirdClan's leader. The she-cat was looking to die anyway. She was too pretty and too dumb to be leader. He spared her by killing her and made her watch as he murdered Redstar.

It was all part of the plan. Now, his closest friend, Darkcloud would become the leader of BirdClan. The two were secretly mates anyway. And together they would rule the four Clans. Once the fighting settled between their Clans, they would join forces.

FernClan was weak, full of pompous she-cats and dainty toms anyway. With them gone, all that would be left would be SeaClan. They had some of the strongest warriors Birchstar had seen. All he had to do was corner Foxstar and watch as her last three lives bled out. Then when the leader's den was covered in crimson, he would take over SeaClan. Darkstar would give him control of BirdClan, and then he would rule the entire forest.

No cat would see it coming. It would be the perfect takeover. The only thing that stood in his way, was his own fear. His own fear of dying.

But he would never die. He would make sure of that.

.

**I Am Only One by We Are The Fallen**

The fire had stopped. Only smoldering ashes remained with one or two dying embers. The small band of cats that once lived here was now down to only one: a single she-cat Morningpaw. With heavy golden paws, she traveled through the gray ground. With her Clan now gone, she had three choices to make.

Head to a rival Clan.

Start a new Clan.

Or wait to die.

Sighing, Morningpaw closed her eyes. A starlight sky appeared in her mind. The stars morphed into her lost Clanmates. One cat padded up to her, Nightfur.

"Go Morningpaw. You must meet with the cat on the river. Together, you will rebuild TimeClan," he ordered. Nodding, the golden she-cat turned in the ashes and bolted to the river. It was where they headed when the fire started. The flames couldn't reach them, but only she was quick enough to reach the blue. Every other cat had perished.

A small brown cat rested on the shore, panting. He was drenched.

"Hello," she called. The tom lifted his head. When she saw him, Morningpaw's heart stopped for a second. She recognized him from the nursery. It was Barkpaw, the tom she had a crush on when she was young.

And now, he was her only hope.

.

**Remembering Sunday by All Time Low**

As the sun rose, Ravenfang paced in the small clearing of his camp. _Today is the day. It has to be._ Gathering his courage, he headed to the warrior's den. Most cats were awake because of the raid they were planning. Ravenfang spotted Fireleaf, his best friend. Today, he hoped to change that.

"Fireleaf," he whispered. She lifted her head, focusing her bright green eyes on him. Under her gaze, Ravenfang found all his courage slipping away as butterflies swarmed his stomach.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked, sounding curious. Ravenfang stuttered for a moment, his mouth had turned to sand.

"I have something to tell you," he managed to say. She tilted her head, wanting him to continue. Unable to look at her, he closed his eyes. Then, he just let the words pour out. "Whenever I sleep, I think of you. When I'm around you, I feel like I'm on a cloud. I can't think without you. And, in case anything happens today, I want you to know that I love you!" he shouted. Instantly the others looked at him. Embarrassed, he flattened his ears and ran out.

He didn't look back. He just kept running until he was out of camp, out of the way. _What was I thinking? That was the stupidest thing ever!_ When his legs ached, he stopped. Defeated, he collapsed to his side.

"Ravenfang?" a sweet voice called. He didn't look up, but knew it was Fireleaf._._ She bounded up to him, holding a small smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, his black tail twitching. Fireleaf laughed and crouched down next to him.

"You ran out before I could reply," she paused for a moment. "I love you too." Full of happiness, Ravenfang licked her cheek.

Now it didn't matter what happened today in the raid. He had spoken his heart.

**I have to say, the hardest part about this was coming up with names in the spot. So, some of the names sucked. Sorry about that.**

**Wow, I type faster than I thought.**


End file.
